


Shadow-Travel Bloopers

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: China, Other, Palestine, Peru, Poor Nico, Russia, Shadow-Travel, The Capitol, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Básicamente lo que indica el título...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow-Travel Bloopers

 

 

 

> **Intento N°1**

Nico estaba de pie en medio en su rango de entrenamiento personal en la Giudecca. Su padre había pasado el día anterior explicándole los fundamentos del Shadow-Travel pero debido a un intento de fuga en los Prados Asfódelos no había podido quedarse para dirigirlo en su primera práctica…Tendría que hacerlo solo.

—Patagonia Argentina—Mejor empezar con un lugar lo suficientemente extenso para darle margen de error. Las sombras lo envolvieron de inmediato y Nico se sintió deslizar delicadamente entre esa dimensión fría y oscura. Cuando el movimiento a su alrededor se detuvo, el Hijo de Hades caminó fuera de su capullo encontrándose con la parte superior de un alto muro de aspecto antiguo y rodeado por personas hablando un idioma que le resultaba completamente ajeno. Perdido, deambuló unos metros hasta toparse con un grupo de turistas canadienses. Quienes estaban al final de su tour por la Muralla de Xi'an, China.

—¿¡E 'SUL SERIO!?

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **Intento N°7**

Una espiral de sombras se elevó bajo sus pies—Desierto de Atacama, Chile—Fue tragado por la oscuridad…

Para emerger en la Tundra Siberiana de Rusia, el lugar más frío del mundo.

—¡MERDA!—Gritó temblando mientras se ajustaba la cazadora. Resignado, el italiano se sentó a esperar un par de minutos antes de recuperar la energía para otro salto.

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **Intento N°16**

Esta vez Nico no estaba solo—¿Lista?

Sabiendo de sus muchos contratiempos cuando el pánico por su vida no lo dirigía, Hades le sugirió a su hijo practicar su Shadow-Travel con una criatura del Inframundo—Lago Baikal, Rusia—La Hellhound se agazapó mientras las sombras se los tragaban a ambos.

Reapareciendo en la orilla palestina del Mar Muerto.

—¡CAZZO!

* * *

 

 

 

> **Intento N°25**

Ese día Nico se había levantado sintiéndose nostálgico.

En sus sueños solían desfilar destellos de memorias borrosas y esta vez había captado el nombre de un famoso lugar que la voz de su madre pronunciaba con interés…

—Aya Sofía, Turquía...

Terminó evadiendo a todo el cuerpo de seguridad del Capitolio de Estados Unidos—¡DANNAZIONE!

* * *

 

 

 

> **Intento N°32**

—Depresión de Sechura—Apuntó decidido Nico…

Cayendo en pleno Lago Titicaca—¡FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!

Al menos su desplome fue visible desde la isla más cercana y unos amables Uros se acercaron a sacarlo de allí en Caballitos de Totora. Terminó quedándose una semana en la isla de Kapi y aprendiendo Aymara básico de la familia que lo alojó. Regresó a Giudecca con una botella de té de caña para su padre y un Caballito de Totora que se apresuró a probar en el Estigio.

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo para aclarar, cada lugar mencionado aquí - salvo el Inframundo - es real.


End file.
